Cellular communication systems and other wireless communication systems are well known and allow, for example, various wireless apparatus such as, but not limited to, cell phones, email devices, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, internet appliances, and other suitable portable wireless devices to communicate with other devices and servers. There are strong trends in wireless connectivity in the deployment of digital cameras in cell phones and other devices. Typical cameras have increased resolution and the tendency is to expand the resolution up to 6 megapixels or more. High resolution images in digital still cameras or moving images is achieved by adding enough memory to store a complete frame or multiple frames of the full image. One or multiple images are then encoded into compressed formats including JPEG, JPEG 2000, or other popular standards. However, storing a full image inside the memory of a portable device, such as a handheld device, can require use of large processing resources and unnecessary increases in cost.
In addition, it would be desirable to allow wireless devices to support higher resolution images and/or also allow portable wireless devices that employ differing compression methods to be able to communicate the images from one wireless device to another, either directly or through a suitable network element such as base site controllers, base stations, or any other suitable network element, in any suitable network.
Accordingly, there exists a need that overcomes one or more of the above drawbacks.